Missing Chances
by pieface98
Summary: We've all made mistakes in high school, just imagine what would happen if those mistakes came back to haunt you. But, can someone else's past mistakes, ruin your own future? Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Mickber, Moy.
1. Well Back In High School

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Note: I'm not sure about this story yet, so, it might be a slowly updated multi-chap (check my twitter for updates!) or 4-5 part story, depending on how my flow goes!**

* * *

"_I bet this time of night you're still up. I bet you're tired from a long, hard week. I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city and I bet sometimes you wonder about me.__"_

_-Taylor Swift, I Almost Do_

* * *

"Amber! Are you almost ready?" Nina Martin shouted down the hallway to her best friend and roommate of almost four years now. The two became best friends when Nina transferred to Amber's boarding school at the start of junior year. After that they went to the same college and were roommates there as well. "Eddie, Jerome and Alfie will be here to pick us up in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" Amber Millington screamed, moving the blow dryer quicker as if it would dry hair faster that way.

"Well it's not fast enough!" Nina argues as she enters the bathroom, collecting her toothbrush and toiletries that couldn't be packed until last minute. "I told you to be up earlier!"

"I need my beauty sleep." Amber pointed out, putting the drier down and apply her eye shadow.

"You could have slept on the train." Nina told her.

Amber responded to this with a glare.

"I know, I know," Nina muttered, "The seats aren't good on your back."

The sound of a knocking on the door made Amber apply her mascara quicker as she simultaneously threw her toiletries in her train case, as Nina dashed to the door.

"Took you long enough," Eddie Miller told her as he paraded himself into the apartment.

"Hello to you," Nina muttered, "You know I haven't seen you in like a month and yet you still leave me hanging?"

"Chill, baby sis," Eddie said, "You're already giving me a headache."

"Me too," Jerome Clarke commented as he hugged Nina hello.

"Aww leave little Nina alone," Alfie Lewis said in a baby voice as he ruffled Nina's hair, "She's just a baby."

"Hey, do you have any beer?" Eddie asked.

"It's eight in the morning Eddie," Nina said, slapping the back of his head and kicking his feet off the coffee table.

"It's never too early for beer."

"Okay!" Everyone turned toward the shrill voice, coming through the door way with a duffle bag, a four wheel suitcase, and a hand case. Plus, her train case, toiletry bag, and carry-on. Amber Millington's total baggage= six pieces.

"Amber," Alfie said, "You're insane."

"We're going away for a whole month!" Amber argued, "I need to stock up!"

Amber and Nina both went to UCL. Eddie, Jerome and Alfie went to the University of Manchester. They had the dates off for winter break. They got a month, which was generous. Oxford had the same dates too.

"So, it's a two family house," Jerome said, "So, Eddie and I invited Patricia and Mara to take the other part of the house, and they brought three more friends.

Eddie and Jerome had been dating Patricia Williamson and Mara Jaffray for some time. Both we're extremely nice and kept them in line. Nina and Amber had graduated boarding school with Patricia, actually. Mara graduated with the rest of the boys. They'd all attended the same boarding school, but Nina, Amber and Patricia graduated two years later.

"Who are they bringing anyway?" Jerome asked.

"Patricia invited that girl she's been friends with since the beginning of college, the one who'd gone to high school with but didn't get close to until college… I always forget her name. Pam or Jan or something. And she's also bringing Pam or Jan or whatever's cousin, Fabian Rutter, who graduated with us and is bringing his friend Mick Campbell. The guy who Nina dated in high school."

"I remember him!" Alfie shouted, "Fabian I mean! We had physics together and I was partnered with him. Dude did the entire project."

"Oh yeah I remember him!" Eddie sighed, "What did they used to call him?"

"Stutter Rutter," Jerome laughed, "I made that one up myself!"

"Guys, let's get to the station," Eddie said when he stopped laughing, "I promised Patricia I'd meet her there at eight thirty."

They made their way to Eddie's car, piled all Amber's stuff in and swiftly headed off.

* * *

"Fabian!" Joy Mercer shouted, banging her fist on the door to the flat he shared with Mick. Mick and he where two years apart in age, but they'd met when Mick was a freshman and they just got close. Mick went to the University of Manchester, while Fabian attended Oxford. "_Fabian_! FABIAN JAMES RUTTER OPEN THE DOOR THIS-"

Joy was cut off by a shirtless Mick, standing with a lopsided smile, holding the door open. Joy's words fell off her lips, "Instant," she finished lamely.

"Hey," Mick smiled, flashing his white teeth and blue eyes at her. Even since high school Joy thought Mick was completely irresistible. It was one of those things that she never let go of.

"Hi there," Joy smiled, grabbing the hair tie off her wrist and putting her hair in a pony-tail. "Where's my cousin?"

"Singing his ass off while he showers," Mick snickered as he held the door further open for her to come in, "The dude can sing, but after a while it gets annoying."

"Yeah, I know," Joy laughed, hearing Fabian's loud singing reverberating throughout the flat. "God what song is that?"

"_Our Story _by Graham Colton," Mick responded.

"Oh," Joy muttered, "Wow. Anyway, are you both all packed? We have to meet everyone at the train station in forty five minutes."

"Oh, yeah." Mick said, holding up his suitcase as proof, "Fabian just wanted to rinse off."

"Patricia and Mara will be here any minute." Joy added, "So, do you know who else Jerome and Eddie invited by any chance?"

"No idea," Mick sighed and the shower turned off. Fabian emerged a minute later in a dark blue towel.

"What are you staring at?" Fabian asked, "I'm not allowed to take a shower?"

"Whatever man, we're all ready except you." Mick smirked as he opened the door, bringing Patricia and Mara in.

"Umm, Mick? Aren't you forgetting something?" Fabian asked, mirroring Mick's smirk.

"What?"

"Your shirt." Everyone said.

Mick blushed, and took the walk of shame to get a shirt in his room.

"Hey!" Joy smiled, turning around and hugging her two closest friends. "Are you guys excited?"

"Totally." Patricia smiled, "I haven't been to that old house in forever."

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"It's this house in the middle of nowhere called Anubis." Patricia said, "It was built in 1890, so it's really old. I used to go with Eddie when his dad took us back when we were just starting college."

"Sounds nice." Fabian said, joining the group. "Who's driving?"

* * *

"No way." Nina muttered, as she, Eddie, Amber, Jerome and Alfie approached the group of five standing before them.

"What's wrong Nina?" Amber asked, grabbing the arm of her best friend as she pushed the trolley containing some of her suitcases. Alfie was pushing the trolley with her others.

"Look at that girl." Nina hissed, pointing in the direction of Joy.

"No way." Amber mumbled, "What are we gonna do?"

"Just act natural."

"Hey babe!" Eddie smiled, enthusiastically hugging and kissing his girlfriend. It had been just a day and a half since he'd last saw her, yet they hugged like it had been a lifetime. He saw Nina peering at them over his shoulder. He smiled at her. Nina called herself a hopeless romantic. Eddie called her a psycho. Nina wanted to find what Eddie and Patricia had. She thought she had that with Mick, but that was high school.

Despite the fact that there was no blood relation between Eddie and Nina (she was adopted) they were closer than a real brother and sister. Eddie defended her whenever he could when they moved from America to England. Eddie had decided to attend the boarding school his father was headmaster of (his nickname was junior when the students found out about that) but Nina opted to go the public school for a while, just to say close to her adoptive parents. After a while she decided to join the school, but of course, the year after Eddie graduated.

Nina smiled, noticing Mick in the corner. He gave a small wave, but Nina was never one for awkward smiles. She groaned playfully and hugged him, hearing him laugh in her ear.

"I missed you Neens," Mick smiled, taking in the familiar scent of her hair. Lavender and Vanilla.

"Hey," Nina said, cracking a small smile as well as she broke away from him, "You said it best. We're mates, not dates."

Mick smiled remembering the words and still agreeing with them. Nina was a great girl, but they weren't meant for each other.

Joy was fuming.

Nina looked away from her and took in the sight of a tall man with dark hair and bright eyes. He gave her a small, almost shy smile. She didn't know him, but she smiled anyway, holding out her hand. She held her breath suddenly. They locked eyes for the first time. She kept smiling. Her heart was beating faster in her chest as she spoke, "Hi, I'm Nina Martin. Eddie's step sister."

"Fabian Rutter." He smiled, keeping their eyes locked as he shook her hand, sending shocks and sparks up her arm, "Joy's cousin."

Fabian watched as shock filled her eyes for a moment, but it was gone in an instant as she resumed her smiling. She let her hand drop, and went to say hello to the others.

* * *

After getting acquainted, they were soon boarding the train. After the train they would take a cab to the far country where Anubis House stood.

The seats were huge. Ten per compartment. Although, there were only four people on each seat, even if they fit five comfortably. Eddie opted to sit on a blanket on the floor against the window, with Jerome next to him.

"So," Joy smiled, "Eddie, what Anubis like?"

"Oh it's gorgeous," Eddie raved, his eyes lighting up as he spoke. "See my dad bought it from this lady Sarah Frobisher Smyth. He knew her through a friend, who also wanted the house, but she wouldn't let him have it for some reason. So my dad took it. We don't use it as much as we did when I was little, but it's still amazing because it's pretty big and it's really nice. The place it old, sure, but it's got this special thing going on. Patricia! You know how you like you're vintage jewelry?"

"Sure…" Patricia muttered, not sure where her boyfriend was going with this.

"Well, it's like this vintage house." Eddie said, making some weird gesture with his hands. "I can't describe it. Patricia, you try."

"It's an old house. With old furniture and stuff, but it's well preserved and beautiful." Patricia sighed, wondering why Eddie couldn't just put it that way.

"You'll see it when we get there."

Nina laughed at Eddie, along with the others. She let her laughter die off as Joy caught her eye. They both glanced at each other for a moment, before looking away.

Once at Anubis, everyone began to get settle into their rooms. Nina and Amber shared a room upstairs, as did Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie. Downstairs, Patricia shared with Joy and Mara, then next to them Fabian and Mick.

"So, Joy's here." Amber whispered, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," Nina shook her head, folding one of her sweaters away in a drawer. But, what's done is done. We can turn back the clock."

* * *

**So I'm hoping this'll be a full-length story, so keep your fingers crossed. What do you think happened between Joy and Nina? **


	2. Oh How the Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To the anonymous reviewer remainingamystery because they were the first reviewer and I agree with them! They said "If this wasn't so good I'd be really mad at you for starting another story but sadly it's nothing short of genius… Sigh." You guys should be mad! I'm terrible sometimes!**

**WARNING: CURSING AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

"_All I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

_-Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran, Everything Has Changed_

* * *

_**Tuesday, December 11**__**th**_

"Joy?"

Joy turned around, facing Mick, who'd almost silently entered her room. She was sitting quietly on the edge of her unmade bed, her suitcase open in front of her. "I was just checking you're okay." Mick mumbled.

Joy looked away, focusing her gaze on anything but him. She felt the bed shift and knew instantly that he was sitting on her other side. Joy sighed. "Never in a million years did I think I'd see Nina Martin again. This is just bringing back so many crazy memories."

"I know, it's nuts." Mick muttered. "She… she looks good, you know?"

Joy faced Mick, a scowl on her face, "You like her again don't you?"

Mick shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, I haven't seen her in years. And we kind of were together you know? It's only natural for some kind of feelings to start to come back."

"Maybe."

"Joy, don't be this way," Mick sighed, getting up and running his fingers through his hair. He stepped into her line of vision, "You and I had something… but that was high school. We forgot about it when we went to college. But… you didn't want me then. God knows how much I pined for you in college but you didn't want me. Said you wanted to be free… didn't want to commit. But now suddenly you want me? It doesn't work that way Joy. I moved on. Now it's your turn."

Mick was storming out of the room as Fabian came in, "Mick? Where are you-"

Fabian's question was cut off by the slamming of the door. "Going…" he muttered smiling at Joy, "How's it going?"

"Not too bad," Joy said, smiling lightly. Fabian joined her on the bed, lightly shoving her shoulder.

"I think it's great," Fabian sighed, "God, I met the most amazing girl already."

Joy looked at him in surprise, "Who knew you were such a ladies man? Is it Amber Millington? Known at our school as Prom Queen Millington."

"No," Fabian laughed, "Nina Martin. I was just talking to her in the kitchen, she's really into Ancient Egypt, like me and she wants to be a writer and an English teacher. But, you know how that type of person is kind of boring, she's so not. She has the most amazing stories… Joy… you don't look well."

"Fabian if I tell you something can you promise you'll keep it a secret?" Joy muttered, looking at her feet, her voice shaking slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Please Fabian," Joy pleaded, "And don't get mad."

"Joy, what's going on?"

"Just say you won't tell." Joy said.

"I won't, now what's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Nina and I went to high school together. She came junior year and she dated Mick." Joy told him, the impact of her words not falling into place for him yet.

"Oh, well that's not a big deal. I'll talk to Mick, I mean, it was high school." Fabian said, not sure why it was such a huge deal.

"And… I bullied her." Joy mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Nina!" Amber smiled, plopping down next to Nina on the couch, "You look happy."

"Isn't Fabian cute?" Nina said longingly, gazing into space. "I mean, he's like… really cute. He's got the greatest arms-"

"Slow your roll there," Amber shouted, stopping Nina's words, "Keep in mind that he's _Joy's cousin. _He could be just as bad as Joy for all we know."

"No!" Nina countered, pulling her legs in toward her as she faced her best friend, "He's not. We were both just in the kitchen…"

"_Hi," Nina smiled, noticing Fabian enter the kitchen, "Hungry?"_

"_Starving." He muttered, smiling at her smile. He'd long decided that he smile was like angels giving Earth its light. "Is there anything at all?"_

"_You're lucky I never leave anywhere unprepared." Nina laughed, picking up the cooler she'd lugged with her. Sliding it open she pulled out some cheese, crackers, a bottle of wine and some cold cuts and bread. _

_Fabian's mouth was practically watering at the food as Nina searched the kitchen for a knife to slice the bread and cheese. Finding one and two wine glasses, she pulled up a stool and sat down._

"_Hey there," Fabian said in a mock stern tone, "You're underage," he pulled her glass away, "No wine for you."_

"_Oh no," Nina countered, pulling her wine glass back from him, "I'm over eighteen."_

"_Sure, but in America you have to be twenty-one, so I'll take that," Fabian joked, grabbing the glass again._

"_There's nothing else," Nina whined, "Do you want me to get dehydrated?"_

_Fabian sighed, "We can't have that can we?" He attempted to place the glass back down in front of her, but missed by a mile (he was too busy getting lost in her eyes) and the glass hit the floor instead, "Shit!"_

_Nina laughed at the humiliated look on his face and the blush that had spread to his ears, "You're really denying me my drink now."_

_Fabian threw a towel over the glass and began to clean it up, ignoring Nina's pleas to help. After a few minutes it was cleaned up. He found her another glass and they began to enjoy the mini feast._

"_So," Nina said, "You're going to graduate this year?"_

"_Yeah," Fabian smiled, "Oxford. I managed to cram in all my classes and I've got my teaching degree and, I'm set. I don't need to go anymore."_

"_You got you're degree in teaching?" Nina asked, completely shocked, "They told me I'd have to go to school for another four years to get my degree."_

"_Well, I didn't have much of a social life," Fabian admitted with a hint of embarrassment, "I crammed every single class I could get into a semester and managed to get it done."_

"_You're so lucky. I've been dying to teach English." Nina said, her voice full of jealousy._

"_You want to be an English teacher?" Fabian asked. He was shocked. Someone as pretty as her normally went for the more glamorous jobs._

"_I always have." Nina sighed, "I've been working toward writing a novel. It's my dream to be published, but I know the income wouldn't be enough and being an English teacher is so appealing. I get to teach kids and try to get them interested."_

"_I've always wanted to teach history." Fabian told her._

"_I love Egyptian History." Nina admitted, "It's my favorite."_

"_Mine too!" Fabian shouted. This girl just kept on surprising him._

"_I've wanted to visit Egypt forever. I want to see the ruins and the pyramids in person, not just in pictures." Nina sighed._

"_Oh it's great in person. The pyramids are huge." Fabian said, recalling his trip from before his freshman year in college._

"_You've been to _Egypt_?" Nina said, the jealousy filling her voice again._

_Fabian nodded, "I traveled the year after I graduated high school. I went to New York, Egypt, Mexico, Italy, Spain and California."_

_Nina smiled, "I'm from New York."_

"_They say Paris is the city of lights, right?" Fabian said, "I disagree. At night, the lights in New York are so bright that you can't see the stars. I took in as much as I could. I just wished I was there over New Year's. You know, to see the ball drop."_

"_That's been a dream of mine forever too." Nina sighed, "One year, Eddie's mom promised she would take us to see the ball drop. But then it snowed too hard for us to go. She made us go to our room for a while and when she called us back down, she'd created her own ball to drop in our living room."_

"_No way," Fabian laughed. Both their hands were resting on the table. If Fabian just reached over a little they'd be holding hands. He examined the light pink color of her nails. He's decided that the color she's wearing is his new favorite. "I'm sure you were surprised."_

"_Of course I was, I was seven." Nina laughed. Nina couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation was someone related to Joy. Joy was always the cruelest person to her and to talk to someone who has the same blood as her and to be actually connecting with him… was something surreal. Joy would pitch a fit if she found out._

"_We're going to have to figure something out for New Year's this year." Fabian added, "And Christmas is only two weeks away. We'll have to do something cool. Maybe we'll drop a ball in the living room."_

_Nina smiled, "Maybe."_

"Okay…" Amber mumbled, "So, do you like him? And I don't mean, as a friend, I mean _love_."

"I just met him Amber," Nina sighed, honestly knowing the answer but choosing not to tell her. Nina didn't believe in love at first sight, soulmates or love in general. Her Gran and her husband were divorced before they died, so were her adoptive parents. Her mom and dad had gotten in a car crash because they were fighting (she should know, she was in the backseat). There was nothing in her life to lead her to believe in love. She always denied that it existed, because she always believed in the facts. And no facts could back up that love was really out there. But inside, she was dying to find love, to prove it was real.

"Fine, don't tell me." Amber sighed.

* * *

"What?" Fabian asked, his voice sharp as he stood, glancing at his cousin. "What the fuck did-"

"You remember the school website, right? You know, _The Jackal._" When Fabian nodded, Joy continued, "The year she came, Mick was just about to ask me out. But then he asked her out. I was so furious and jealous… I posted on the website that she was cheating on him."

"That's not _terrible-_"

"I also said that if she dropped a few she could get a guy of her own instead of stealing one." Joy interrupted. "And she became bulimic for a few weeks because of it." Fabian looked disgusted, but Joy continued anyway, "The school never found out it was me who posted it, but Amber did, and she told Nina. She convinced Nina that I was just a bitch, and she stopped making herself throw up, thank God. So, to get back at her, I made out with Mick and made sure she saw."

Fabian opened his mouth and closed it a couple times. Joy didn't want to continue, but she had to finish the story, "She confronted me the next day. I told her she had what was coming to her, because he was mine first. I said that she was a stupid, American without real parents and no family. And I told her I'd kill her if I ever saw her with Mick again."

Joy so desperately wanted to should that she was kidding. She'd done no such thing and she'd never think of it. But she couldn't. After a minute, Fabian spoke, "Are you done? Or did you do more horrible things?"

"That's it." Joy said. Fabian was silent again, "Fabian say something."

"I don't know what to say." Fabian muttered. "You know, they used to give us those lectures on bullying when we were in school and I was always satisfied in knowing that no one I knew was that horrible. I guess I was wrong."

"Fabian, don't say that," Joy pleaded, "I'm not like that anymore, that was the lowest point of my life. But you can't say anything to Nina."

"Why?" Fabian asked, "Don't you want to apologize? Make everything right?"

"I want to do it right," Joy said, "I can't just go up to her and say 'Hey there! Sorry I threatened your life and made you bulimic! Did you see the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars?' I'll do it when we're alone. When the times right."

"Fine."

Fabian left and Joy followed. She noticed Nina right away, talking to Mick. Her eyes narrowed.

She could apologize for what she did, but Nina can't have Mick. Or Fabian.

* * *

**Next time…**

While Joy's busy scheming, Fabian learns the relationship between Eddie and Nina. Could Eddie's endless taunting of Fabian during high school affect his feelings for Nina? And when Joy finds Mick flirting with someone who's _not _Nina, she realizes who her real enemy is.


End file.
